Machine tools are usually adapted for being used with many different tool sets. A typical tool set includes a punch and a corresponding die. A stripper plate is also commonly included as part of the tool set. In processing a workpiece (e.g., a piece of sheet metal), it is common to use several different tool sets. In some cases, once a first tool set has been used, it is exchanged for a second tool set, and then a third, and so on. Once a first workpiece has been fully processed using the desired sequence of tool sets, a second workpiece may be processed, in some cases beginning again with the first tool set.
The tool sets used on a machine tool commonly are stored in cartridges. Some cartridges may be stored in the machine tool, while others may be kept nearby. When several different tool sets (e.g., of different size and/or shape) will be used for a job, the machine tool is commonly provided with cartridges respectively holding the different tool sets. Not only do the cartridges store the tools, they also facilitate loading and unloading the tools on the machine tool. For example, when it is desired to use a particular tool set, a cartridge holding that tool set is moved to a mounting position on the machine tool. At the mounting position, the tools are removed from the cartridge and loaded onto the machine tool. Once use of that tool set is finished, its tools are unloaded from the machine tool and loaded back onto the cartridge. The cartridge is then moved away from the mounting position. Then, a different cartridge (holding another tool set) can be moved to the mounting position so that a new set of tools can be used by the machine tool. This process is repeated for as many different tool sets as are needed for a given job. In some cases, the machine tool includes an elongated rail for storing the cartridges. The cartridges, for example, can be slidably engaged with the rail such that they can be slid back and forth to and from the mounting position. In other cases, the cartridges are stored in a rotary storage system, a round carousel, or a stacked storage system. The mounting and dismounting of tool sets using cartridges is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,375. This '375 patent is incorporated herein by reference to the extent it shows and describes the structure of an exemplary machine tool with a cartridge guidance system.
Some prior art cartridges have been made of cast iron. Other prior art cartridges have been made of plastic, with steel used for the cartridge arms that hold the punches and dies.
It would be desirable to provide a cartridge that is durable and resistant to breakage, while also being light enough to facilitate swift cartridge movements and/or to reduce wear and tear on the machine tool. It would also be desirable to provide cartridges that have one or more removable high-wear-location inserts. Further, it would be desirable to provide a cartridge with one or more coatings to improve the cartridge's performance and/or durability. Still further, it would be desirable to provide a cartridge having selected portions formed of particular metals, non-metals, and/or composites that improve the cartridge's performance and/or durability. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a metal cartridge having a weight approximating that of a conventional plastic cartridge.
Regardless of the material(s) from which a cartridge is formed, it would be desirable to provide the cartridge with an electronic information storage device. It also would be desirable to provide smart cartridge systems that can employ a public internetwork, such as the Internet.